Pra sempre te amarei
by Kaky-Ventrue
Summary: kagome antes de voltar a era atual faz um pedido inusitado pra ter uma noite ao lado do sesshoumaru, sera que dara certo?


**Pra sempre te amarei!**

* * *

-voce me libertou miko kagome, voce foi honrada e lutou bravamente, agora eu concederei um desejo seu, é só pedir.

-um... um desejo? - kagome olhou a sua volta inuyasha estava feliz ao lado de kikyou que por um milagre tornou-se viva, miroku abraçava carinhosamente sango, kouga tinha ayame envolvida em seus braços, mesmo satori estava de mãos dadas com rayner um inu-youkai general das tropas do exercito de sesshoumaru, a alegria estava espalhado pelo ar ela olhou e viu rini trocando sorrisos carinhosos com kohaku, kirara estava no colo do shippo. lagrimas escorreu pelo rosto dela em parte estava feliz mas em parte estava infeliz e sentia-se vazia pois a pessoa que amava odiava nigens.

-kagome não precisa exitar... todos estão feliz pense um pouco em voce, isso não sera egoismo...

kagome fechou os olhos e pensou desesperadamente _"tudo o que eu quero é ter uma unica noite com o youkai que mais amo... sesshoumaru é meu unico desejo, eu quero estar uma unica noite noite com ele antes de eu ir-me para sempre, quero que ele me ame como se eu fosse como ele e digna dele..."_ as lagrimas escorreram pelos olhos dela

* * *

Kagome estava deitada de barriga olhando para o mais orgulhoso e perfeito e muito lindo inu-dai-youkai, sesshoumaru olhava para ela e acariciava o rosto dela como se fosse a joia mais rara

-por que esta com essa cara de tristeza? - sesshoumaru perguntou docemente

kagome olhou nas estrelas e sentou-se ela passou a maõa pela pele e mokomoko em que estavam em cima depois ela olhou para ele e sorriu ele era tão lindo e tinha um corpo de causar inveja em qualquer homem ou youkai

-só estou pensando o quanto queria que este sonho durasse para sempre

-acha que isso é realmente um sonho miko?

-é um sonho meio real, sei que quando amanhecer tudo tera sido desfeito - sesshoumaru levantou e beijou o ombro dea

-esquece isso voce é minha esperei tanto por voce... acha que isso tambem, isso que eu sinto por voce tambem é um sonho? - ele beijou o pescoço dela fazendo-a se arrepiar e se aconchegar no peito dele e se render aos encantos dele e aos doces beijos que ele lhe dava

-se for, eu não quero acordar neste momento... - ela se entregou outra e mais outra e mais outra vez ate se cansarem ela estava nos braços dele acariciando as marcas deles e antes que adormecesse ele disse

-MINE!

-eu te amarei para sempre sesshoumaru

assim que ele adormeceu faltava pouco para amanhecer ela saiu de fininho e foi para o poço e lançou um ultimo olhar para o youkai adormecido, ela o amava mais que tudo, mas infelismente havia duas coisas que a impedia de ser feliz a primeira era que ela nao podia mais ficar na era feudal e segundo sesshoumaru odiava nigens...

kagome pulou dentro do poço sendo levada de volta para sua era, naquele momento a sra. rigurachi estava passando pela porta do poço quando ouviu gemidos e reconheceu sendo de sua filha e depois de ajuda-la a sair do poço kagome abraçou a mãe e chorou desesperadamente deixando que toda a dor saisse de seu peito e ficasse só as lembranças boas. Dias depois kagome estava no penultimo ano da escola quando ela descobriu que estava gravida fazendo ela a garota mais feliz do mundo sem contar que a barriga dela estava ja parecendo que estava de 3 meses quando ela foi a escola e a noticia se espalhou que ela iria ser mae solteira muitas garotas a esnobaram e uma delas se aproximou e disse

-então como é ser mãe solteira higurashi? imagino o quanto deve ser dificil ficar ouvindo estes comentarios não é? - disse sarcastica e com desdem

-pra ser sincera? - ela disse em um tom alto atraindo a atenção de todos ali no refeitório kagome se levantou e com olhos de puro amor acariciou a barriga levemente pontuda - eu me sinto imensamente feliz, por que posso ser mãe solteira, mas ela sera muito amada por que é filho do unico homem em minha vida que mais amei, ele não sabe que estou gravida dele e isso não me importa por que ele foi e sera o unico que me tocou que me amou e que me deu esse presente mais maravilhoso que carrego em meu ventre

Não se ouvia um unico som no refeitório e todos ouvia admirados com o amor evidente na voz dela pelo pai do bebe e perceberam as lagrimas descerem pelo rosto dela

-ele foi tudo para mim e ele só nao é mais importante que meu filho, mas eu sou mulher de um homem só e ele sera para sempre o meu unico... - ela sentou e lentamente o burburinho voltou e a menina que tinha lhe desdenhado se aproximou dela

-oi eu sou mya foi muito bonito o que voce disse, me desculpa pela minha atitude de agora pouco!

kagome sorriu e pediu que ela sentasse com ela e ambas começou a conversar uma vez que suas amigas eri, yume e yuka a tinha deixado assim que soube do bebe.

-sabe meu pai tem dois filhos eu e meu aniue, ele é separado da mamae porque ele se casaram apenas para que papai tivesse uma herdeiro e depois do divorcio eles se separaram e ela se casou com outro e vive muito feliz e mamae e papai tem amizade ainda.

-isso é bom para voce e seu aniue neh? - disse kagome simpaitca

-papai é muito apegado em mim e no meu aniue mas é muito orgulhoso

Elas passaram a sentar juntas todos os dias e se tornaram grandes amigas e estavam sempre juntas mesmo quando iam para o templo rigurashi, kagome nao sabia por que mas amava a menina e sentia uma leve energia distorciada nela mas nunca ousou perguntar mas apostaria que mya era uma youkai. Os meses foram se passando e o final das aulas foram chegando junto a barriga enorme de kagome e o carinho da mya com ela e com o bebe por nascer.

-finalmente as aulas terminaram! - disse kagome alegre mas com dificuldade em subir as escadarias do templo foi então que teve a primeira contraçao muito forte

-kagome voce esta bem? - mya se preocupou

-o bebe... o bebe vai nascer - disse entre dores e assustada

-vou chamar um taxi para te levar a um hospital!

-nao! - kagome disse

-mas ka!..

-o meu bebe é filho de youkai e vai nascer de orelhinhas por ser um hanyou...

mya estava atordoada e ajudou kagome a subir o resto das escadarias e quando ela estava ja na cama a senhora rigurashi estava apavorada pela situação da filha

-eu... meu pai é medico e garanto que isso não vai assusta-lo

então coloque um pano a minha frente nao quero ve-lo seria constrangedor! - disse kagome corada

-filha nao é hora para pudor - disse a mae dela enquanto mya ligava para seu pai, as contraçoes foram cada vez mais fortes e quando o medico chegou la notou que o bebe nao demoraria para nascer

- o que é isso - apontou para o pano na frente de kagome mya disse

-ela nao queria ver seu trabalho - aquela voz do medico trouxe arrepios para todo corpo de kagome, ela nunca poderia esquecer

-sesshoumaru - ela sussurrou de olhos arregalados e é claro ele ouviu e foi ate onde estava ela sem o pano e se surpreendeu ao ver a sua miko ali.

-kagome... - ele a olhou profundamente e ela estava olhando para ele ruborizada e lagrimas molharam seu rosto entao uma contraçao veio e ela gemeu fechando os olhos ele voltou a atençao para o parto e depois de 10 minutos nasceu um hanyou que parecia a copia dele, mas sesshoumarunão conseguia entender.

ele deu o bebe para mya e terminou de fazer o serviço e acomodou ela melhor na cama e sentou-se ao lado dela

-poderia me explicar o que esta acontecendo aqui miko?

kagome estava olhando para ele e parecia tao suave quanto na noite em que se amaram ela levou a mão para tocar o rosto dele e disse

-prefiro quando suas marcas estão esposta, sesshoumaru - mya que estava no canto com o bebe estava admirada com tudo mais ficou ainda quando ele soltou a magia que o fazia parecer nigen e as suas marcas apareceram - voce continua tão lindo quanto a ultima vez que te vi...

-eu te vi a 500 anos atras... como é possivel?

-eu viajava no tempo atravez do poço come ossos...

-por que então se foi sem me contar? o bebe... é meu não é?

-desculpa sesshoumaru... - ela chorou - é um hanyou e voce nao... - sesshoumaru colocou um dedo com garra nos labios dela para cala-la

-eu só quero saber por que me deixou mesmo depois que eu disse que voce era minha?

-não entendo... aquilo foi só um desejo realizado sesshoumaru! eu pedi a midoriko que me concedesse uma noite ao seu lado, que era quem eu mais amava

-amava?

-sim pois mais que voce só nosso bebe... - ela disse com um sorriso puro

-miko nunca foi magia e sim meu proprio desejo eu sempre a quis mesmo quando eu queria te matar na verdade eu queria é te-la em meus braços... céus o meu orgulho sempre me impediu de ama-la...

-por eu ser uma nigen...

-agora que te reencontrei deixe-me estar com voce kagome... - os labios dele estava a cm dos dela e a respiração dele acariciava a face dela e o cheiro dele lhe embriagava

-eu sempre serie sua, somente sua sesshou... - ela não terminou pois ele ja estava se deliciando em um beijo quente e doce...

* * *

ANOS DEPOIS

-mamãe chegamos!

-bem vindos meus filhos! entre mya e toga estao esperando voces

-ehhhhhh - os tres sairam correndo e foram de encontro aos irmaos kagome estava feliz pois esva acasalada com sesshoumaru e tivera depois do primeiro mais dois filhos e estava gestante de outro e tinha muita amizade com seus entiados ela estava vivendo feliz e tinha muito amor da parte do sesshoumaru


End file.
